thestartofsomethingnewfffandomcom-20200213-history
Everything About You (Song)
Everything About You is originally sung by One Direction. It was sung by The New Directions Girls and One Direction in the episode Everything About You. Lyrics Liam: You know I've always got your back, girl So let me be the one you can run into, run into, r-r-run in Liam and Michelle: I say this, 'cause it's a matter of fact girl, you just call my name I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll get coming Harry: On the other side of the world It don't matter, I'll there in two, I'll there in two, I'll there in two Harry and Ariana: I still feel it everytime, it's just something I have to do Now ask me why I want to One Direction and New Directions Girls: It's everything about you, you, you Everything that you do, do, do From the way that we touch baby To the way that you kiss on me It's everything about you, you, you The way you make it feel, new, new, new Like everybody, it's just us too And there's nothing that could want too It's everything about you, you, you Everything about you, you, you It's everything that you do, do, do It's everything about you Niall: Yes, I like the way you smile with your eyes Other guys see you, but they realize that it's my-my loving Niall and Amy: There's something about your laugh that it makes me want to have to There's nothing funny so we laughing, no-no-nothing Louis: Every minute, it's like a last song, let's just take it real slow Louis and Justin: '''Forget about the clock, that's tick-tick-ticking '''Harry and Ariana: I still feel it everytime, it's just something I have to do Now ask me why I want to One Direction and New Directions Girls: It's everything about you, you, you Everything that you do, do, do From the way that we touch baby To the way that you kiss on me It's everything about you, you, you The way you make it feel, new, new, new Like everybody, it's just us too And there's nothing that could want too It's everything about you, you, you Everything about you, you, you It's everything that you do, do, do It's everything about you Zayn: And you have always been the only one I wanted And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it Zayn and Alicia: All we wanna have is fun, but they say that we're too young Let them say that they want Liam and Savannah: '''It's everything about you, you, you Everything that you do, do, do From the way that we touch baby To the way that you kiss on me '''One Direction and New Directions Girls: It's everything about you, you, you It's everything that you do, do do Like everybody, it's just us too And there's nothing that could want too It's everything about you, you, you Everything about you, you, you It's everything that you do, do, do It's everything about you Category:Songs Sung by Ariana Category:Songs sung by Michelle Category:Songs sung by Amy Category:Songs sung by Justin Category:Songs sung by Alicia Category:Songs sung by Savannah Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Amy Category:Songs Sung by Alicia Category:Songs Sung by Ariana Category:Songs Sung by Justin Category:Songs Sung by Michelle Category:Songs Sung by Savannah Category:Songs